The present invention relates generally to the field of virtual reality devices and augmented reality devices, and more particularly to mitigating bias encountered during a virtual reality or augmented reality experience.
Augmented, virtual, or mixed reality systems, which may collectively be referred to as digital reality systems, are typically immersive experiences that isolate users of these systems from the outside or “real world” while using them. Users of social, or shared, digital reality systems, or sessions, enter with various biases based on their own real world experiences and social interactions. These social biases may become a driver in how each user interacts with others in the digital reality session. This will in turn have an impact on other user's likelihood of entering into, or reaming in, a specific narrative, or session based on these biases. Unfortunately, additional users must invest time engaging in a session before a determination can be made if the current session will be a positive or negative experience. It may be advantageous to have a mechanism to improve insight into what users biases are prior to direct digital reality engagement or a mechanism to minimize negative interactions between users of a shared digital reality session.